An AEI zeolite is a crystalline aluminosilicate that has been studied as a catalyst for olefin production and a catalyst for selective catalytic reduction (a so-called SCR catalyst) (e.g. Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1). Until now, the following production methods have been reported as methods for producing an AEI zeolite using a zeolite Y as a raw material.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing an AEI zeolite, the method including crystallizing a raw material containing a zeolite Y, sodium silicate, and 1,1-diethyl-2,6-dimethylpiperidinium cation. It is disclosed that the production method according to Patent Document 1 takes 5 to 7 days for the crystallization to obtain the AEI zeolite.
Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a method for producing SSZ-39, the method including crystallizing a raw material containing sodium silicate, a USY zeolite, and a 1,1,3,5-tetramethylpiperidinium cation. It is disclosed that the production method according to Non-Patent Document 1 takes 7 days for the crystallization to obtain the AEI zeolite. Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses that the AEI zeolite can be obtained only when the USY zeolite and the sodium silicate are used as the raw material.
Non-Patent Document 2 discloses that SSZ-39 is obtained only when a certain structure directing agent and a zeolite Y, in which the SiO2/Al2O3 ratio of the raw material is 30, are used. Non-Patent Document 2 discloses that AEI zeolite is not obtained even in the case where a mixture containing a zeolite Y is crystallized if the molar ratio of SiO2/Al2O3 is not 30.
Non-Patent Document 3 describes a method for producing an AEI zeolite, the method including crystallizing a raw material containing a Zeolite Y and a tetraethylphosphonium cation. It is disclosed that the production method according to Non-Patent Document 3 takes 1 day for the crystallization to obtain the AEI zeolite.
Non-Patent Document 4 discloses a method for producing SSZ-39, the method including crystallizing a raw material containing a colloidal silica, a Zeolite Y, and a 1,1,3,5-tetramethylpiperidinium cation. It is disclosed that the production method according to Non-Patent Document 4 takes 66 hours or longer for the crystallization to obtain the AEI zeolite.
Non-Patent Document 5 discloses a method for producing SSZ-39, the method including crystallizing a raw material containing a USY zeolite and a 1,1,3,5-tetramethylpiperidinium cation. It is disclosed that the production method according to Non-Patent Document 5 takes 7 days for the crystallization to obtain the AEI zeolite.
Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 5 discloses a method for producing SSZ-39, the method including crystallizing a raw material containing a USY zeolite, a copper-polyamine complex, and a 1,1,3,5-tetramethylpiperidinium cation. The crystallization time is not described.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method for producing an AEI zeolite having the molar ratio of silica to alumina of greater than 100 by using an alumina source except a zeolite Y. The method disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes crystallizing a raw material containing aluminum nitrate, tetraethyl orthosilicate, and 1,1-diethyl-2,6-dimethylpiperidinium cation in a system containing hydrogen fluoride.